


Cave Story

by Buckie



Series: Prompts and Drabbles [10]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 15:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17024922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckie/pseuds/Buckie
Summary: Prompt moved from my tumblr - Boss roughly takes Ocelot's virginity





	Cave Story

He was so deep, fucking into Ocelot like there was no tomorrow. His hand was around his throat, pinning him down and keeping him quiet.

It was rough, quick, hard. And with every thrust, Ocelot’s back scraped against the sandy rock of the cave floor. He was moaning Snake’s name as best he could, spurring him on to thrust harder, deeper each time.

Ocelot was so tight, so warm around him. He wasn’t going to last much longer. He removed his hand, lent down, and bit fiercely into Ocelot’s neck, drawing blood. He knew that would leave a mark, knew it would be angry and red underneath that scarf, knew he’d have to hide it from his higher-ups. And that just made him buck into Ocelot with greater intensity.

It wasn’t long until he came, growling, pounding into Ocelot as he convulsed. His hand returned to Ocelot’s neck, keeping the smaller man in place as he rode out his orgasm inside him.

When he was coming down he noticed the blood on Ocelot’s lips and neck, the cum smearing his chest and dripping from his hole, the spit covering his lips. It was a beautiful sight, one that Snake wanted to keep seared in his mind forever. Such a grating and insufferable brat, utterly debauched and speechless. It almost made him hard again just looking at him.

“That was…” Ocelot started, breathless, unable to finish the sentence.

“Pretty good?” Snake mused, reaching to his pack for a cigar. He sat away from him, leaning against the wall of the cave.

Ocelot chuckled. “The best.”

“Oh?”

“Don’t get ahead of yourself, you pig,” he grumbled, trying to find the energy to be angry, but failing. “…the first.”

Snake’s eye widened in surprise. And then realisation struck him… and then fear. “Shit…” A questioning hum came from the man still sprawled out on the floor. “You should’ve said. Fuck.”

Ocelot managed to bring himself to a semi-upright position, leaning back on his elbows. “Why?” He caught Snake’s eye. There was something akin to regret there.

Snake took a shaky drag from his cigar, trying to keep up appearances. “I’d’ve been more gentle,” he breathed, smoke billowing from his mouth and nose. “I’m sorry.”

Ocelot merely snorted, coming up on all fours and slowly crawling over to Snake. He looked almost catlike as he approached. “There’s nothing to apologise for. I actually really liked it. I would have told you to stop if I didn’t.” He settled in front of Snake and flung his arms around his neck. He tilted his head, looked up at Snake through his lashes. “Do it again.”

How could he resist such a demand?


End file.
